1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D display technology, and more particularly, to an array substrate and a 3D display device.
2. Description of Prior Art
As 3D applications are gradually propagated and promoted, the demands on 3D technology are higher and higher.
3D shutter glasses often use a technology called Black Insertion or BLU Blinking Mode, which is a backlight scan mode with insertion of black pictures. In this 3D technology, when inserting the black pictures, it is often controlled by TCON (a timing controller) or SE (a converter) of a 3D display. This technology is carried out by inserting black pictures when the left-eye and right-eye signals are switched. For example, one black picture is inserted in the end of a right-eye frame and then a left-eye frame is scanned and displayed.
Because there is a need to insert black pictures when the left-eye and right-eye signals are switched, a higher fresh frequency is required. For example, the charging frequency is generally 120 Hz. However, in the black picture insertion approach, the charging frequency is 240 Hz and the charging time is reduced. This makes the display panel involve a risk of insufficient charging, and thereby making mura appeared. In the most severe cases, the display panel does not work well and the display quality of the panel is greatly affected.
To solve the aforesaid problem (i.e., insufficient charging), this technical field adopts an approach called gate doubling driving. This approach does not cut down the charging time to a half. However, the resolution of the display panel becomes a half of original resolution, and this affects the display quality. In addition, it requires TCON to provide STV signals (vertical start pulses). If the number of gate lines is increased, this implementation is more complicated and the cost is high as well.
Therefore, there is a need to solve above technical problems occurred in the existing technical skills.